


but a wild child can do it better

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, trashcan.jpg, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't help it," Jason says, lips curling into a smirk as he looks over at him. His bottom lip is split and there's a cut on his cheek that looks like it needs stitches. "You know how I love a good fight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	but a wild child can do it better

Bruce catches Jason's hand moving from the corner of his vision, glances over to see him reclined in the passenger seat, palming himself through the little green shorts. 

"Jason."

"I can't help it," Jason says, lips curling into a smirk as he looks over at him. His bottom lip is split and there's a cut on his cheek that looks like it needs stitches. "You know how I love a good fight."

He applies pressure with the heel of his hand and arches his back, groaning loudly and putting on a show. 

"Stop being so impatient," Bruce growls. "We'll be back in the cave in five minutes and you can go up to your room and - -" 

Jason bites off another moan. “Can't wait that long, " he says. 

"You _will_ ," Bruce growls and Jason stares at him defiantly, slips his hand beneath the waistband of his shorts and curls his fingers around himself, whimpers. " _Jason_."

" _Bruce_ ," Jason moans his name, his hand working fast under the shorts. 

"I mean it, Jason.” Bruce says roughly. “If you don't stop --"

"What?" Jason asks, biting his lip. "You'll spank me?" 

Bruce sucks in a breath. 

"Put me over your knee? Pull my little panties down and make my ass red with your nice, big hands?" 

"Christ," Bruce mutters, trying to concentrate on the road. 

"I'm so hard, B," Jason tells him, hips working in quick little movements across the seat. "So wet. Taste."

Then he's pushing his fingers against Bruce's mouth, smearing the precome on his fingers all over his lips. “That’s _enough_ ,” Bruce growls, tasting Jason on his lips when he wets them. 

Jason just smirks and edges the tiny shorts off his hips to free his cock, wraps his fingers around the base and starts fucking his hand, making little clipped off moans and whimpers with each thrust of his hips. The windows in the car start to fog up.

“Bruce, you gotta,” he gasps, turning his head to the side to look at Bruce, his face flushed red, hair sticking to his face. “I’m so close. You gotta touch me. _Please._ ”

Bruce's hands shake on the wheel. Jason keens high in his throat and Bruce reaches over, squeezing Jason's thigh and Jason cries out, spilling all over his fingers as they pull into the cave. 

Bruce throws it in park and kills the engine, tearing the cowl off. The inside of the car reeks of sex, of _Jason_ , and Bruce glares at him, hot and dark, making his dick start to fill again already. 

He grabs Jason's wrist and sucks his fingers into his mouth, flicks his tongue in between them, licks the come off the inside of his palm until there’s nothing left. 

"Oh my god," Jason whispers. "Jesus christ, Bruce."

"Go upstairs and clean up," Bruce says, opening the car door and getting out. "School in the morning."


End file.
